Fuego, menta y fresas
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Draco se hunde, inevitablemente, en las tinieblas. Hermione luchará con todas sus fuerzas para que su mundo no sucumba en la oscuridad. ¿Y si él fuese parte de su mundo también? Dramione, ambientado en el sexto año de Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts.
1. Agua

¡Buenos días, magos y brujas! Presentando un minific Dramione para todos los interesados.

Particularmente este capítulo, va dedicado a _Ninna Black_, _Oceanne Bellamont_, _Gab Black_ y _Xuem_ (gracias, amigas, por apoyarme en esto).

Algunos datos importantes del fic:

- La historia está situada temporalmente en lo que llamaríamos sexto curso.

- Aún no se produjo (lógicamente) la primera batalla en Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer**: Personajes, escenarios, hechizos de la genio indiscutible: J. K. Rowling. Lo mío es el delirio.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Agua

—Ya déjalo.

—¿El qué?

—Ron, por favor…

—Sabré cuando parar, Hermione.

—¡Ronald! —exclamó ella— Has pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos lanzando miradas asesinas a Seamus, pulverizarlo con tus ojos no va a hacer que retire lo que dijo…

—Te aseguro que hará que lo piense dos veces antes de repetirlo… —siseó él— ¡Estamos hablando de Ginny, por Merlín! ¡Es una niña!

—Ron, sabes de sobra que no es así… Finnigan puede portarse como un imbécil de vez en cuando, pero Ginny sabe muy bien cómo protegerse…

—¡Dijo que mi hermana tenía el trasero más suculento que un pastel de calabaza! —se quejó el pelirrojo, indignado.

—Y Ginny lo mandó al infierno muy educadamente —replicó la castaña—. No es asunto tuyo, Ron… ella te pidió que no intervinieras… —suspiró, casi para sí misma.

—No me interesa. Moleré su insensata cara muy educadamente… —afirmó el joven con malicia, haciendo caso omiso a las últimas palabras de Hermione.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor se hallaba llena de grupos de estudiantes que disfrutaban de un apacible sábado por la tarde, dialogando en voz no muy baja y lanzándose grageas Bertie Bott unos a otros. El tema de conversación más recurrido era el resultado del último partido de quidditch, donde Ravenclaw había vencido a Slytherin gracias a la sorprendente entrada de un buscador nuevo de quinto año, ágil y veloz. Por esa razón, el ambiente era ameno y todos estaban bastante relajados. Todos, excepto Hermione, que (a causa de su discusión con Ronald) encontraba el entorno bullicioso e irritante.

—Harry, ¡di algo! —la joven miró suplicante al moreno, que permanecía callado como en cada una de sus disputas con el pelirrojo.

El aludido elevó los ojos y observó detenidamente a sus dos amigos. Cuando sus mirada se posó en Seamus, habló.

—Sólo fue un comentario, eso es cierto… —murmuró— pero Ron es hermano mayor y tiene responsabilidades…

La castaña miró a los dos chicos, desalentada y espetó

—Como quieran. Ginny no estará contenta… —algo enfadada, se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a abandonar la Sala Común.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Aire, Ron. Necesito aire —respondió ella, cansinamente—. Volveré en un rato.

Y sin decir más, se escabulló rumbo a los jardines del colegio.

Draco deambulaba por los pasillos del colegio con aire indiferente. Un gastado libro de pociones descansaba bajo su brazo y su varita sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. No llevaba la túnica puesta: era primavera y una camisa resultaba suficiente.

Se encontraba solo: su séquito había quedado abandonado en la Sala Común de las serpientes. La razón era simple: necesitaba paz. Y eso era algo que rara vez conseguía acompañado de Goyle y Crabbe.

Decidió que el lugar más cómodo para leer serían los jardines, ya que apenas quedaba una hora para que el sol se pusiera y debían estar prácticamente desiertos. Recorrió su camino sin apuro, vislumbrando el paisaje que comenzaba a rodearlo. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería acercarse a la orilla del lago y reposar ahí.

El aire era fresco y el viento tranquilo, gentil. Se sentó bajo un árbol, abstraído en sus pensamientos y abrió el libro que traía consigo.

Entonces lo oyó. Un suspiro suave y femenino, unos metros delante de él. Elevó los ojos, entre fastidiado e intrigado y la vio.

Hermione descansaba la espalda contra un tronco caído, contemplando el lago, ausente. Tenía su varita en la mano derecha y dibujaba pequeños y delicados arabescos en el aire, distraídamente. Apenas agitaba la muñeca, pero con cada movimiento, diminutas explosiones de colores salían despedidas hacia delante. No emitían sonido alguno, pero eran cautivadoras. La brisa acariciaba el cabello de la joven, haciéndolo danzar. Un agradable aroma a fresas llegó hasta Draco, que automáticamente se pegó más al árbol bajo el que reposaba. Claramente incómodo, frunció el ceño y se preparó para llamar su atención… o, más bien, insultarla hasta que se sintiera intimidada y lo dejara solo. Iba a hacerlo, pero en el momento justo en el que abría la boca para hablar, la chica soltó un quejido, se abrazó las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre los brazos.

Estaba cansada. Cansadísima. De los tiempos oscuros y del futuro negro que se inevitablemente se avecinaba y cada vez era más inminente. Pero no era débil. Había bajado al lago para respirar un poco de aire puro y no dejarse abrumar por sus preocupaciones. El día era hermoso y el atardecer prometía mucho más. Así que ahí estaba, esperando el ocaso, sin necesidad de ocultar a nadie cómo se sentía por dentro en verdad. Respiró profundo, levantó la cabeza y observó el paisaje que tenía enfrente, embelesada. ¡Era hermoso! No era común en ella el sentirse desdichada, pero ese día estaba particularmente susceptible. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no percibió el bufido de irritación que alguien había lanzado detrás de ella.

Maldita Granger. Había salido esperando encontrar algo de paz y ahora se daba de lleno con la imagen de la sangresucia en un momento de sensibilidad. Era evidente que sus planes se habían arruinado y no habría forma de restaurarlos. Pero él no pensaba irse de allí con las manos vacías. Si no podía quitar los obstáculos de su camino, por lo menos el panorama debía mejorar. Como mínimo, obtendría un poco de satisfacción molestando a la comelibros y su día no se habría arruinado por completo. Sí, pisotearía el ánimo de Granger para aplacar el suyo propio, como la ley mandaba. O, por lo menos, como su ley mandaba.

Draco se levantó de su lugar y caminó unos pasos hacia delante. Una arrogante media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto quedó a unos pocos metros de la castaña.

—¿Deprimida, Granger? —preguntó, burlón. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver a la chica dar un respingo y mirarlo, sorprendida.

—No más que tus neuronas, hurón —contestó ella, con acidez—. ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para tratar contigo.

De todas las personas en Hogwarts, la última que Hermione necesitaba ver era Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente, el día iba de mal en peor.

—Eso me trae sin cuidado —escupió el slytherin—. ¿Acaso descubriste que el hedor a comadreja de Weasley te resulta más insoportable que el de tu propia sangre? ¿O fue que Potter se enfadó contigo por no realizar sus deberes? —insistió.

—Cállate, Malfoy —la castaña se acarició la sien derecha con suavidad, para ayudarse a mantener la calma.

El rubio se sintió, en cierto modo, ofendido por la falta de interés que la chica mostró ante su insulto.

—Oh, comelibros, ¡me conmueve tu templanza! —se mofó él— Me callaré cuando se me dé la gana.

—Lárgate.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, — ¿Estás débil, Granger? Siempre fuiste bastante insípida, pero me esperaba alg…

—¡Ya basta, Malfoy! ¿No puedes, por una sola vez en tu vida, dejarme en paz? ¡No estoy dispuesta a ser tu saco de boxeo! —exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie— ¡Vete! —finalizó, apuntándolo con la varita.

Draco sabía por experiencia que la joven no se atrevería a lanzarle ningún hechizo, pero tenía la certeza (también por experiencia) de que no le temblaría la mano si tuviera que volver a golpearlo como lo había hecho en tercer curso. Fue eso, y no el aspecto de extremo cansancio que mostraba la castaña, lo que hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos y espetara:

—Esto no acaba aquí.

Hermione observó, incrédula, como el slytherin emprendía la retirada para dejarla en paz. Cuando la silueta del rubio no fue más que una mancha oscura penetrando al castillo, la joven respiró tranquila y echó un último vistazo al lago. El crepúsculo proyectaba su dorada luz sobre el agua y los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a desaparecer. Decidió que lo más conveniente sería volver al colegio, no quería que la pillasen deambulando por los jardines anochecidos. Al voltearse y comenzar su camino, algo llamó su atención.

Bajo un árbol, abierto por la mitad, yacía un libro. La joven lanzó una mirada rápida alrededor y se arrodilló para tomarlo. Se percató de que no pertenecía a la biblioteca: Madame Pince hubiera muerto si hubiese visto las anotaciones en tinta que acompañaban algunas páginas. Parecía antiguo y era evidente que su dueño hacía gran uso de él. Cuando se fijó en la primera página, leyó un nombre inesperado. "_Draco Lucius Malfoy_". ¿Malfoy sabía leer? A juzgar por el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, no sólo sabía leer, sino que también era capaz de sacar conclusiones muy buenas. Se sorprendió a sí misma admirando ciertos comentarios que adornaban las instrucciones de las pociones que explicaba el libro y se reprendió por ello.

Dubitativa, se levantó y regresó al castillo, llevando su hallazgo consigo. Al llegar, pudo ver la cabellera rubia de Draco alejándose por un pasillo desierto.

—Si los problemas no te encuentran, tú sí que te los buscas, Hermione Jean Granger— se dijo. Luego tomó aire y lo siguió.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá: ¡Gracias por leer! Y recuerden que un review puede cambiar un día gris a uno multicolor (: Gracias! Saludos, un abrazo de Draco y una cereza azul.


	2. Llamas

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, quería agradecer enormemente a todas aquellas que dejaron sus reviews en mi primer capítulo. La verdad es que leerlos me puso tremendamente feliz y me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias, gracias!

La realidad es que, como acabo de comenzar las clases, estoy con un poco menos de tiempo para escribir y, por lo tanto, les pido disculpas. Supongo que, de ahora en más, estaré actualizando cada semana y media, aproximadamente.

Dedico este cap a todas las lectoras, pero especialmente a: _Ninna Black_,_ Oceanne Bellamont_,_ Sabaana_,_ Holly90_,_ silviota_,_ Primrose Darcy_,_ Gin-Kamelot_,_ sailor mercuri_,_ Xuem_,_ LuSimioni _y_ Candela Elizabeth_, por sus palabras de aliento (:

Sin decir más, las dejo con el segundo capítulo y espero (¡ruego a Merlín!) que les agrade.

Saludos, una cereza púrpura y un abrazo de Draco,

_**Suun**_.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Capítulo 2: Llamas

Caminó con sigilo detrás de la esbelta silueta oscura, que ahora desaparecía por una esquina. Durante un segundo, Hermione dudó sobre su comportamiento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Había conseguido que Malfoy la dejara en paz y ahora iba tras él? Descartó rápidamente esos pensamientos: ella era una joven muy madura y, por lo tanto, debía actuar como tal. Tenía en su poder un objeto que le pertenecía al slytherin e iba a devolvérselo. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga al imaginar como se portaría el rubio de encontrarse en su lugar. Él no la buscaría para entregarle el libro; probablemente lo utilizaría para extorsionarla o simplemente irritarla. Algo que, evidentemente, el joven sabía hacer a la perfección.

Aminoró el paso al notar que estaba recorriendo un sector vedado del colegio y por el cual, ella sospechaba, los alumnos no tenían permiso de deambular. Era una zona cuyas aulas se encontraban en desuso y Hermione estaba segura de que se ganaría un gran castigo si la descubrían allí, considerando que ya había caído el sol. Recorrió su entorno con la mirada y un escalofrío le lamió la espalda al percibir lo tenebroso que se veía. Por esa razón, se detuvo y decidió que devolvería el libro a Malfoy en otro momento. Lo guardó bajo su túnica y se dio la vuelta para deshacer el largo trecho que había andado.

—Sería terriblemente inconveniente que Filch te encontrara aquí, ¿no, Granger? —el sonido de una voz metálica a sus espaldas la frenó en seco. Maldijo internamente y se volteó para enfrentar al dueño de esas palabras.

—¿Acaso no lo sería para ti, Malfoy? —cantó, sonando casi dulce.

Una sonrisa de lado relampagueó en el rostro del slytherin, que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de la chica.

—¿Por qué me sigues, sabelotodo? Creí que no estabas de humor —siseó Draco, en un tono peligrosamente complacido. Sus ojos brillaban de un manera extraña, como los de una pantera que acecha a un cervatillo.

Hermione notó el fulgor oscuro en su mirada, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—No te estaba siguiendo —dijo, con la barbilla apuntando al techo— Yo…—se interrumpió abruptamente, al ver al muchacho elevar una mano en el aire para silenciarla. Elevó las cejas con incredulidad y se preparó para aclararle que él no era quién para callarla.

—Lo último que necesito es que una sangresucia me acose, ¿entendido? —espetó él con desprecio. Luego sonrió burlonamente y la miró fijo— Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad, Granger?

La chica retrocedió dos pasos al ver a Draco avanzar hacia ella. Intentó responderle con una frase que lo detuviera, pero enmudeció al notar que el chico había acortado la distancia hasta hacerla prácticamente ínfima. En realidad, aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para invadir su espacio personal, pero con Malfoy era diferente. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. A pesar de la impresión que le causaba su proximidad, Hermione no iba a perder la partida. Por eso, decidió hacer uso de un arma infalible: le daría al slytherin una cucharada de su propia medicina.

El rubio se quedó de una pieza al escuchar a la chica lanzar una carcajada desdeñosa.

—¿Acosarte? —preguntó ella, divertida— ¿A ti? Sabes, Malfoy, tu imaginación no deja de sorprenderme —terminó ella, con una sonrisa felina dibujada en los labios.

Draco percibió una oscura sensación ascendiendo por su columna vertebral: un deseo irrefrenable que lo llamaba a aplastar y demoler la mueca de triunfo que exhibía el rostro de la joven.

—Puedo hacer cosas que te sorprenderían aún más, sangresucia —escupió, arrastrando las palabras. Ya había analizado la situación. El día había sido largo y él no estaba del mejor de los humores. Ahora se encontraba en un corredor vacío teniendo que soportar a Granger. Ella se lo había buscado; de hecho, lo había pedido a gritos. Se movió hacia ella con fingida delicadeza y la miró directo a los ojos.

Hermione oyó las palabras del muchacho y su respiración se aceleró. Una frase similar entonada de forma diferente hubiese sonado seductora, e incluso provocativa. Pero no como él la pronunció. Cada vocablo estaba cargado de una acidez tal que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Draco sonrió. Bruscamente, la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza y la empujó contra la pared más cercana. La chica gimió al sentir el golpe de la fría piedra contra su fina espalda.

—¡¿Qué haces? —farfulló, intentando zafarse del agarre del joven.— ¡Suéltame, estúpido! —aulló.

—Sabes que no te convendría gritar, ¿verdad? —susurró él, despacio. Su voz destilaba veneno.

Hermione ahogó un chillido al sentir como Malfoy apretaba su muñeca. Completamente desconcertada, se empujó hacia delante con toda la energía de la que fue capaz, estrellándose contra el chico. Pero su esfuerzo no fue suficiente, ya que lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio la estampara con más rudeza contra el muro y se aplastara totalmente contra ella.

—¿Es que me tienes miedo, Granger? —al oír sus palabras, la gryffindor hundió su mirada en la del slytherin, fulminándolo.

—Nunca.

La atmósfera se había vuelto tan espesa que el silencio parecía absoluto. Dos jóvenes entablaban una guerra de miradas violenta, áspera, inacabable. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que lo que cada uno buscaba era prender en llamas a su rival.

La castaña se encontraba pegada a la pared, y su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Había dejado de forcejear, pero estaba absolutamente furiosa.

—Eres un imbécil —exclamó, localizando su varita a unos centímetros, sobre el suelo. Debía haberse caído cuando él la empujó. En un arrebato de intrepidez, quiso alcanzar la que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón del rubio.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que este imbécil puede hacerte —la amenazó él, impidiéndoselo. Draco estaba disfrutando terriblemente ese momento. Tenía a Granger bajo sus garras, sin una comadreja o un cabeza rajada que la protegiese, completamente a su merced. Pero el placer que sentía no era uno jubiloso o alegre; se trataba de una satisfacción lóbrega y depredadora. Era extraño, pero ese efecto oscuro que la situación producía en él no le desagradaba, más bien lo turbaba y lo reducía a sus instintos. Sonrió complacido al observar a la chica contemplarlo, furibunda.

Entonces ocurrió. Fue inesperado, pero en cuestión de segundos el joven se encontraba a un metro de la castaña, con sus rodillas clavadas en el piso de piedra. Su mano derecha cubría su antebrazo izquierdo y docenas de maldiciones brotaban de sus labios. La manga de su impoluta camisa blanca comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, evidenciando la herida que la gryffindor había causado con sus propios dientes.

Hermione levantó su varita del suelo y miró al slytherin, despectivamente.

—De ningún modo vuelvas a subestimarme, Malfoy. Y jamás intentes tocarme de nuevo —dijo, con voz clara y peligrosa.

Luego se dio la vuelta y, sin lanzar una sola mirada atrás, se alejó por el pasillo en penumbras.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews y recibirán por encomienda un Draco empaquetado! (:


	3. Frescura y Amortenia

¡Perdón, perdón! ¡De verdad!

Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme enormemente por haber demorado una bestialidad en subir capítulo.

En serio, lo siento. Me estaba costando horrores sentarme a pasar en limpio lo que tenía escrito. ¡Perdón!

En segundo lugar, mil gracias a todas las lectoras por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. También están dándomela a mí. Gracias a las que dejaron reviews por ser tan comprensivas y cariñosas.

Sin más -deben estar odiándome-, las dejo con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Capítulo 3: Frescura y Amortenia

—¿Qué le sucede ahora? —Blaise lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Draco, escrutando el rostro de su amigo en búsqueda de alguna señal de actividad.

—Ha estado así desde el sábado. Incluso fue a la enfermería esa noche —susurró Pansy, en voz apenas audible.

Los tres slytherins se dirigían con rapidez hacia las mazmorras, rumbo a su primera clase después del almuerzo. Dos de ellos miraban con curiosidad al tercero, que mantenía el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada algo perdida, distraído.

—Pero… ¿qué le ocurrió? —insistió el joven de tez morena.

—No lo sé, Blaise. Debe de haber sido algo importante, supongo. Aunque hay algo de lo que sí estoy segura —murmuró, enigmáticamente, la esbelta joven.

El muchacho moreno la miró, intrigado, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándola a seguir.

—Ésta es sólo la calma que precede la tormenta —reveló ella.

Ingresaron al aula empujando disimuladamente a un par de gryffindors que obstruían la entrada y se acomodaron en sus pupitres de forma relajada, a la espera del profesor. Pansy charlaba animadamente con otra alumna de Slytherin y Blaise las escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención. Luego de unos minutos, notaron como Draco se envaraba en su asiento y tensaba la mandíbula, concentrado en un grupo de estudiantes que acababa de entrar en el salón.

Hermione sintió el peso de un par de ojos sobre ella y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Sin inmutarse, caminó hasta su lugar y, una vez que estuvo sentada, enfrentó al rubio, desafiante. La colisión de miradas fue abrumadora, pero increíblemente fría al mismo tiempo. Ella lo contemplaba con altivez, en clara posición de leona orgullosa. Él, en cambio, se mantenía inexpresivo… más sus puños apretados sobre el pupitre decían más que mil palabras.

Se vieron obligados a cortar el contacto visual con la llegada del profesor Slughorn, quien dio comienzo a la clase sin advertir las corrientes de tensión que surcaban el aire. Antes de pronunciar palabra, movió su varita en el aire y los calderos de todos los estudiantes se llenaron de una sustancia amarillenta. Parecía muy entusiasmado por alguna extraña razón y anunció, complacido, que tenía una sorpresa especial para ellos. Les mostró un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido azulado y prometió entregárselo al primero que tuviera éxito en la tarea que les iba a encomendar.

—El objetivo es muy simple, chicos. Quien descubra qué ingrediente es necesario para finalizar la poción que coloqué en sus calderos, se queda con el premio —dijo, sonriendo y agitando la brillante botellita en el aire.

Hermione enderezó la espalda y alzó la cabeza. Debía ponerse a trabajar si quería ganar esa vez. Ese año, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Harry igualaba su nivel en la materia e incluso, a veces, la superaba. Eso no era un problema grave, pero la frustraba enormemente. Deseaba triunfar en esa tarea, pero no por competitividad, sino por sus ansias de superarse a sí misma. No se trataba de que su amigo perdiera; ella tenía que comprobar que seguía siendo la Hermione estudiosa y aplicada de siempre, y que sus preocupaciones no la estaban cambiando. Observó, sorprendida, como el profesor Slughorn se sentaba tras su escritorio sin decir una palabra más.

—Disculpe, profesor… —comenzó, después de que el hombre le diera la palabra— ¿No nos dirá de qué pócima se trata? —inquirió, señalando su caldero.

Él sonrió, misteriosamente.

—Ahí está la diversión, señorita Granger. En esta estantería encontrarán diversos ingredientes y, entre ellos, está el correcto —explicó, pausadamente, señalando un antiguo mueble a su costado izquierdo—. Ése, y lo que ven sobre sus pupitres, son los únicos datos que voy a darles.

La chica paseó su mirada por las herramientas que reposaban sobre su mesa. Había tres recipientes de cristal del tamaño de un puño cerrado, una afilada navaja, para cortar los ingredientes, y una pequeña cucharita de plata. Se concentró identificar de qué brebaje se trataba, ya que ésa sería la única forma en llegar al componente misterioso. Luego de unos minutos de analizar el color, el aroma y la consistencia del líquido, llegó a dos respuestas posibles. En primer lugar, podía tratarse de una Poción Envejecedora. Le parecía la solución correcta, ya que su viscosidad era similar a la de la que habían preparado Fred y George para el Torneo de los Tres Magos hacía unos años. La segunda —aunque menos probable— era la Amortenia. Sinceramente, dudaba de que Slughorn la pusiera al alcance de ellos de nuevo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la fascinación que producía en algunas alumnas… pero no podía descartar la idea sin antes estar completamente segura.

—Oye, Hermione… —la llamó Ron, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento— ¿Qué crees que sea?

—Estoy en eso, Ron… —respondió ella, algo irritada.

Hojeó su libro durante unos segundos y se levantó de su asiento. Con paso decidido, enfiló hacia la estantería que el profesor les había indicado. Estaba tan ensimismada localizando las escamas de dragón, que no notó que alguien venía detrás hasta se sintió golpeando de frente contra el mueble, que se tambaleó, haciendo temblar los recipientes cristalinos. Soltó un quejido y se volteó.

—¿Pero qué…? —oyó, e identificó la voz antes de percibir la mirada fría. Claro, tenía que chocar con Malfoy. Cómico.

—Ten más cuidado, hurón —se limitó a decir, corriendo la cara a un lado.

—Granger —masculló él, receloso.

No lo miraba. ¡Estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos! ¡Escapaba, como la rata de biblioteca que era! Esa reacción era más que esperable. Por supuesto, la inmaculada e inocente comelibros Granger jamás admitiría haber perdido los cabales con él como lo había hecho unos días atrás. No, claro que no; se escondería, evitaría al máximo cualquier tipo de confrontación y actuaría como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Bueno, era una lástima. Él no haría lo mismo.

—Muerdes excelente, sangresucia —susurró, con cruel ironía manando de su voz. Ella lo miró indignada. Frunció los labios con disgusto y le dio la espalda. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del rubio.

Hermione percibió que la distancia que la separaba del slytherin se había acortado porque sintió el pecho del chico pegarse indiscretamente a su espalda. Alarmada, se puso completamente rígida, pero no pronunció palabra. El aire se había impregnado de un olor extraño. A pesar de la palpable tensión que la invadía por dentro, quiso identificar el aroma. Inspiró disimuladamente y arrugó la boca, al no poder reconocerlo. Giró la cara a un lado, para que el joven pudiese ver su perfil y murmuró, nerviosa:

—Malfoy, aléjate, van a vernos… —se detuvo para serenarse y tomar aire, pero no pudo terminar la frase. El leve movimiento que había realizado hacía unos segundos había coincidido con uno de él. Desde su posición, la punta de su nariz rozaba sutilmente el pálido cuello de Draco. El aroma se había intensificado, y le llegaba directamente desde allí. Paralizada, no pudo más que llevarse una mano a los labios para intentar ahogar el imprudente suspiro que, irremediablemente, se le escapaba en aquel momento.

Se estremeció al notar que el slytherin había endurecido cada fibra de su expresión y retiró el rostro de inmediato. Desconcertada, aferró las escamas de dragón con una de sus manos y con la otra tanteó sobre la estantería, en busca del resto de los ingredientes que había separado. Los estrujó con fuerza entre los dedos y bajó la mirada al suelo, incómoda.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y volvió su rostro inescrutable. No le había agradado para nada el cosquilleo fugaz que había sentido en su contacto con la gryffindor. Aunque, la verdad, tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido. No creía que una chica pudiese tener la piel más suave que Pansy…

—Señor Malfoy… ¿Algún problema con los ingredientes? ¿No estará intentando que la señorita Granger le diga cuáles son los correctos, cierto? —la voz a sus espaldas los alertó. Sobresaltados, ambos se voltearon para mirar a Slughorn, que los contemplaba, evidentemente en espera de una respuesta.

Hermione vio al rubio adoptar una mueca de indiferencia. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, se le adelantó y habló, sonando bastante conviencente.

—Yo estaba tardando mucho en localizar los míos, profesor. Pero ya los he encontrado —afirmó, sosteniéndolos en el aire por una fracción de segundo. Luego, se dirigió a su asiento, presurosa. De verdad esperaba que Slughorn le creyera. O, por lo menos, no le hiciera más preguntas.

El profesor asintió una vez y se volvió hacia un alumno de Slytherin, no sin antes lanzarles una última mirada suspicaz.

—¡Pero, Edmund, ¿cómo rayos hiciste eso? —escucharon exclamar a Blaise. El caldero del joven castaño comenzaba a sacudirse, dando pequeños saltos sobre el pupitre. El líquido amarillento del interior se había rebalsado y se esparcía ahora por el suelo de piedra.

Draco aprovechó la distracción que se había generado para volver a su lugar, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Granger movía con rapidez sus manos y limpiaba el desastre, ayudando a Slughorn.

—No, señor Roosevelt, ese definitivamente no era uno de los indicados… —el hombre regordete se acercó al pupitre de Hermione, que había vuelto a trabajar, con claro interés marcado en la expresión— ¡Muy bien, señorita Granger, así se hace! ¡Atención, todos, he aquí a una futura ganadora! ¿Podría decirme ahora de qué pócima se trata, querida?

—Claro, profesor. Es Amortenia. Puede notarlo por el tono nacarado que comienza a tomar, luego de revolverla un poco.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, exacto! —celebró el hombre— ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! —miró a la joven, divertido e interesado a partes iguales— Díganos, señorita Granger… ¿Qué tal huele?

Ella dudó un segundo antes de contestar. El aroma comenzaba a invadirla, como un potente recordatorio de la escena que había vivido unos momentos atrás. Paseó su mirada por un pupitre aledaño y se cruzó, por un efímero segundo, con un par de ojos grises como el cielo en una tormenta. Turbada y completamente desconcertada, frunció levemente el ceño.

—Bastante bien, profesor— contestó, escuetamente.

Aunque ella sabía que, en realidad, debía haber respondido "_menta_".

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

¡Gracias por leer! Si quieren, dejen reviews... que me ponen muuuuuy contenta. ¡Saludos!


	4. Enigmas

¡Bueeeeenas!

Primero que nada, pedir perdón de nuevo por la tardanza. Estoy TAPADA de evaluaciones y no tengo tiempo para escribir.

Sé que no es justo para ustedes, pero hago lo que puedo. ¡Perdóóóón!

Gracias a todas las que aún no se cansaron. Gracias por seguir, no se dan una idea del aprecio que les tengo.

Por último, les deseo que disfruten el capítulo, les pido que me envíen sus sugerencias vía review, y les agradezco enormemente todo el apoyo.

_**Suun.**_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Capítulo 4: Enigmas

No lo comprendía. Estaba partiéndose los sesos, intentando encontrar algo que justificara el inadmisible latir acelerado de su pulso cuando la sangresucia rondaba cerca. Particularmente, le intrigaba —e irritaba a partes iguales— el… ¿extraño? encontronazo que habían tenido durante la clase de pociones. Sí, era extraño, no podía hallar otra palabra para describirlo. Curioso, quizás, porque el efecto de depredador que despertaba Granger en él se estaba intensificando. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le indicaba un detalle insignificante. Una sensación hirviente, unas brasas al rojo vivo se habían encendido en su vientre al sentir la piel de la gryffindor rozarse con la suya. El tacto era suave y delicado, pero a la vez firme. No podía negar que le había sorprendido y atribuía esas extrañas reacciones corporales a lo inesperado de la situación. Lo había tomado desprevenido. Eso era todo.

O casi. Porque su teoría no conseguía explicar que se encontrara recostado precisamente contra esa pared de piedra, justamente en ese corredor, treinta minutos exactos después del mediodía. No lograba ocultar el hecho de que estaba ahí solamente porque sabía que era inevitable transitar por ese pasillo para poder llegar al aula de Aritmancia. Lo que estaba evitando recordar era que él no cursaba esa asignatura. Ni ninguno de sus amigos, salvo Theodore. Y lo cierto era que no necesitaba —ni quería— hablar con Nott. Deseaba verla. A ella. Quería sentir otra vez ese ardoroso crepitar en su garganta, ese instintivo impulso de provocar la situación al límite… pero la verdad era que no le apetecía razonar demasiado sobre el tema. Estaba allí y punto. Pensarlo demasiado implicaría plantearse dudas y eso sí que no le gustaba.

Por otro lado, siendo sincero, había algo que sí le preocupaba. Su libro de pociones había desaparecido… y eso estaba mal. Sus páginas contenían mucho más que simples letras ordenadas en instrucciones… Había pertenecido a su madre. Y para él, su legado era tan importante como todo el oro que había recibido por parte del apellido Malfoy. Su valor no podía contarse en galeones o sickles, aunque Draco bien sabía que era único en su clase y que más de un mago se hubiera batido a duelo por él. Tantas eran las razones que le daban importancia que no concebía haberlo perdido. Debía recuperarlo, pero había probado realizar hechizos convocadores y no habían dado resultado. Había acudido a Madame Pince, quien le había asegurado que ningún libro externo a la biblioteca había pasado por sus manos esa semana. Ni Blaise ni Pansy sabían de él, de hecho, sólo Draco conocía su existencia. A fin de cuentas, estaba completamente desorientado. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a quién acudir, pero se negaba en rotundo a darlo por perdido. Lo encontraría.

Una mueca de insatisfacción se dibujó en su cara, escoltando sus pensamientos. Fue por eso que no notó que Granger aparecía al final del pasillo, notaba su presencia y caminaba raudamente frente suyo, escondiendo la cara entre algunos mechones de cabello castaño.

Sí, le gustaba ser la primera en entrar al salón de clases. Era agradable contemplarlo durante los pacíficos —y escasos— minutos que precedían al comienzo de las lecciones. Una tranquilidad serena la embargaba al poder detenerse a mirar el aula vacía, desierta y silenciosa. Aunque, ese mismo día, se hubiera entregado a los hijos de Aragog con tal evitar aquel corredor. El objeto de sus —últimamente, constantes— distracciones se encontraba justo allí, reposando con aire despreocupado contra un muro. La capa de invisibilidad de Harry le hubiera sido increíblemente útil en ese momento. O bien algún tipo de hechizo que le permitiera fusionarse con la pared. Porque, como solía pasarle, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Aunque, esa vez, los motivos no eran los mismos de siempre.

No había logrado sacarse de la cabeza su condenado aroma. Repetidas veces se había descubierto a sí misma evocando, involuntariamente, la extraña sensación que la había invadido en clase de Pociones. Para añadir leña al fuego, aún la sofocaba recuerdo del encontronazo que habían tenido aquel sábado. Se sentía abochornada y avergonzada por haber actuado de forma tan impulsiva. ¿Qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza? La apabullaba pensar que justamente Malfoy había sido testigo de ese desliz. Su mente bullía y estaba terriblemente perturbada. No conseguía enfocarse, ni eliminar el recuerdo de su memoria. Se sentía susceptible y aturdida, así que, simplemente, evitaba a cualquier alumno rubio con insignia de Slytherin a toda costa. Tampoco era que ellos le buscaran, pero se trataba de una medida de precaución. La mente antes que el cuerpo, solía decirse. Pero, ahora, al dar de lleno con la imagen de él en ese corredor, el precario equilibrio que había alcanzado se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Esperando que, literalmente, la tierra la tragara, Hermione caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta que se divisaba al fondo del pasillo, como el único haz de luz entre nubarrones grises. Un leve sentimiento de culpa le azotó en pleno pecho al recordar un detalle: aún conservaba el libro de pociones que pertenecía a Malfoy. Lo cierto era que había querido devolvérselo, pero jamás había hallado la oportunidad… lo cual era comprensible, dado que lo único que conseguía si se encontraba con él era acabar siendo insultada y despreciada en diversos sentidos. Abstraída, bufó al reconocer lo incómoda que resultaba la situación.

Draco oyó un bufido y pestañeó un par de veces, para despejarse. Al ver quién lo había producido, una efervescente sensación de expectación se acomodó en la boca de su estómago. Sonrió de lado al ver a la chica paralizada, mirándolo como un cervatillo asustado, consciente de haber cometido un error. Un error que, ambos sabían, los arrastraría a terreno pantanoso. Estaban solos, en un pasillo desierto… la última vez que se habían encontrado en esas condiciones, ella había terminado desarmada y él con un antebrazo sangrante. La perspectiva no era, evidentemente, para nada buena.

Hermione carraspeó, claramente incómoda. No tenía ningún punto ignorarle, no era estúpida y sabía que tarde o temprano debería afrontar la situación. Pero no podía apagar la ansiedad que se había instalado en su vientre. Su pulso se había acelerado y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. El silencio era demasiado pesado, demasiado tenso como para soportarlo. Se extendía sobre ella como la calma que precede a la tormenta, alarmándola. Su instinto le dictaba que permaneciera alerta, atenta a cada movimiento del Slytherin. Su razón, en cambio, le indicaba que se estaba comportando como una auténtica idiota. Y fue aquello lo que le echó un cable y le abrió los ojos. De pronto, comenzaba a comprender todo. Sus nervios se empezaban a convertirse en algo mucho más fuerte, más ardoroso… fuego. ¿Iba a dejarse doblegar de esa manera? ¿Iba a darle el gusto a él, Draco Malfoy, de verla intimidada por su presencia? Y, al oír la pregunta en su mente, supo que nunca, jamás permitiría que él le amedrentara de esa forma.

El slytherin percibió el cambio en la actitud corporal de la muchacha. De repente, se había envarado y le miraba como si hubiese comprendido algo crucial. Desconcertado, Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la castaña se le adelantó.

—No te molestes, Malfoy —dijo la chica, levantando una mano en el aire para indicarle que se callara—. No me interesa lo que tengas para decir, así que guárdate las palabras.

Satisfecha por su desempeño, Hermione se dispuso a coronarlo con una salida digna. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de madera labrada, para entrar de una buena vez al salón. Tomó el pomo entre sus dedos e intentó abrirla. Para su desgracia, se encontraba cerrada. Forcejeó un par de veces, pero al cuarto intento se rindió. Definitivamente, ésa no iba a ser una retirada triunfal. Se le ocurrió sacar la varita y lanzar un alohomora a la condenada cerradura, de esa forma acabaría con el incómodo y ridículo momento en el que se hallaba atrapada. Sorpresivamente, luego de que el fogonazo de luz blanca saliera disparado hacia ella, la puerta se mantuvo intacta. La gryffindor, maldiciendo su suerte, se agachó lo suficiente como para descubrir que el pestillo seguía trabado. Sintiéndose violenta, volteó, para descubrir al chico mirándola sin ningún disimulo. Entorpecida por el enojo —con la cerradura, con la profesora Vector, con el imbécil de Malfoy, con ella misma—, comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado, con brusca rapidez. Así fue que no notó un desnivel que presentaban las piedras que pisaba, y se hubiera ido de boca al suelo… si Malfoy no le hubiera cogido del brazo. Se quedaron los dos en esa posición, paralizados. Ella medio colgando, en precario equilibrio, y él sólo sosteniéndola con una mano. Hermione sentía los dedos del slytherin en torno a su antebrazo, ejerciendo una presión casi dolorosa sobre su piel. Sus pensamientos corrían en su cabeza, pero quedaron anulados al percibir como él la levantaba con un movimiento firme y fluido. No logró estabilizarse, y trastabilló, depositando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el joven, involuntariamente. Cayó, literalmente, en sus brazos. Él la sujetó instintivamente y el aire se volvió espeso e impenetrable. Asustada por la cercanía, la castaña se revolvió en su lugar, intentando deshacerse del extraño abrazo. Elevó la cara para mirar al chico a los ojos y su nariz volvió a rozar el cuello de él. Fue automático: cada poro de su piel se erizó con el frío contacto y un reconocible aroma llenó sus fosas nasales. Fresco y elegante, provocativo y sutil. Sin poder controlarlo, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué era eso que cosquilleaba en su vientre cuando percibía ese olor? No lo entendía.

Draco se quedó de una pieza al sentir la suavidad de la gryffindor contra él. Al tenerla tan cerca, podía percibir el olor que emanaba de su cabello suelto, salvaje. Fresas. Dulce, tentador… detuvo en seco la línea de pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza. Sorprendido —y aterrado— por el curso que había tomado su hilo mental, dirigió sus ojos al rostro de la chica. Entonces, la vio morderse el labio inferior. Como si le hubieran golpeado físicamente, Draco empujó a la muchacha a un lado y le miró con expresión inescrutable. Aturdido, se alejó un par de pasos. Ella le miró con una mueca extraña en la cara. La vio apretar los labios y arrugar el ceño, claramente incómoda.

Hermione sintió el empujón de Malfoy cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Había salido disparada lejos de él, repelida violentamente. En un principio, la vergüenza la había invadido, pero luego fue convirtiéndose en algo más silencioso, pero más penetrante. Se había sentido dolida. ¿Tanto asco le producía que no concebía la idea de tocarla? Inmediatamente después de oírla en su mente, la chica censuró la pregunta. ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que él pensara, o aún más, sintiera sobre ella? Era sólo un engreído narcisista, un joven caprichoso y ególatra. Con un maldito aroma a menta fresca que no podía borrar de su memoria. No pudo decir nada, antes de que él abriera la boca y formulara una sentencia:

—Mantente alejada de mí—masculló Draco, en un tono que indicaba ira contenida. No era capaz ni de insultarla, estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacer algo más que advertirle. Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, apurado, como si lo persiguiera una docena de dementores.

Hermione le contempló irse en silencio, con el eco de su frase aún retumbando en su mente. Se abrazó a sí misma y decidió que, esa tarde, Aritmancia no era la mejor opción para pasar el tiempo. Esperó unos minutos y siguió el camino que había recorrido el slytherin, con la única diferencia de que tomó un atajo que la llevaba directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ese día, ya había lidiado demasiado con serpientes.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Gracias por leer, en serio. El hermoso botoncito de aquí debajo puede traer muchas alegrías, no duden en usarlo.

(:


	5. Angustia

¡Hola!

He vuelto. De nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, pero subir capítulo me está siendo imposible. Debo darle prioridad a mis estudios, en un año y medio acabaré el secundario y quiero salir lo mejor parada posible. Espero sepan comprenderme.

Mil gracias por los reviews. En serio, a todas. Gracias, _Teffy_, no pude contestarte como a las demás, así que lo hago por aquí.

Este capítulo, en particular, va dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas: **Monik**. Sí, muchas de ustedes deben conocerla como **Monalisa17**, escritora de historias geniales como La Revolución de las Bestias o Rojo & Negro. Me encantan sus fics y los recomiendo fervientemente. Es una forma de mostrarle mi apoyo y cariño, en especial considerando la no tan agradable situación por la que tuvo que pasar a causa de la poca paciencia de algunos lectores. Escribir no es nada fácil y de verdad admiro su capacidad de mantenerse constante. En fin, esto es para tí, querida :D

En fin, espero que lo disfruten :)

Saludos, una cereza azul y un abrazo de Sirius,

**_Suun._**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Angustia

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Negarse? ¿Qué le diría al profesor? ¿"No, señor Slughorn, no haré el trabajo con él porque su aroma me marea"? Claro. Pero ésa era su suerte. Había llegado a Pociones casi tranquila, dado que ya era jueves, había adelantado tareas de la mayoría de las asignaturas y en su mente se hallaba la perspectiva de dedicar parte de su fin de semana a algún tipo de lectura ligera. No había vuelto a pensar en Malfoy y, honestamente, prefería no hacerlo. Sabía que había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Como, por ejemplo, el futuro inmediato. Porque, sí, las clases estaban acabando y sus predicciones estaban más cerca de cumplirse. El año siguiente no volvería a Hogwarts. Muy dentro de su corazón, lo sabía, aunque nada estuviese confirmado. Harry estaba realizando una labor importante, podía verlo en la manera que sus profundos ojos verdes se perdían en la distancia, como meditando algo de sumo valor. Tenía la certeza de que ni Ron ni ella le dejarían solo, le acompañarían a donde fuera para ayudarle. Porque de eso dependía todo. Los días corrían. Pronto, no habría tiempo que perder.

No obstante, se le hizo inevitable retomar el tema que había apartado de su mente al ingresar al salón de clases. Más aún cuando Slughorn indicó, con serenidad, que para aprobar ese curso deberían realizar un trabajo especial por parejas. Porque además aclaró, con voz firme, que él mismo armaría los grupos, ya que estaba cansado de la rivalidad insana que existía entre las Casas. Hermione supo que se refería, con particular énfasis, a Gryffindor y Slytherin… y entendió que lo que aquel hombre regordete intentaba hacer era instaurar la paz no sólo dentro del salón, sino también fuera. Porque todos sabían lo que se avecinaba. Y tenían que permanecer juntos. Así que no le sorprendió escuchar cómo el profesor enlazaba apellidos, intentando fusionar rojo con verde.

—Potter… tú irás con Nott. Sí, sí… Siéntate en el espacio de Zabini, que irá con tu amigo Weasley. ¡Sin quejas, jóvenes! —Slughorn permaneció pensativo un momento y luego habló, mirando directamente a la castaña, con un brillo sagaz iluminando su mirada: — Veamos, señorita Granger… si es tan amable de unirse a Malfoy en su pupitre, por favor. Parkinson, ve con Finnigan… —el hombre continuó organizando las parejas, ignorando a una atónita Hermione que parecía no poder dar crédito de su suerte.

Ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse. Ya suponía lo que vería. Probablemente, la cara de desprecio más genuina de toda la historia mágica. Así que, sencillamente, se levantó y caminó hacia el pupitre que le habían indicado. Hacia su Infierno personal. No iba a quejarse ni a cuestionar la palabra del profesor: debía dejarse de niñerías y ponerse a trabajar, para obtener un buen Extraordinario. Se sentó, con dignidad y un discurso bien preparado. No lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

—Mira, Malfoy, no creas que esto me hace más gracia que a ti. Pero debemos realizar esta tarea y no aceptaré…

— ¿He dicho algo? —la interrumpió él, con voz inexpresiva. Hermione enmudeció y bajó la mirada— Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres, Granger? —ella asintió, algo avergonzada.

— ¿Leemos la página ciento veinticuatro para empezar? —sugirió la joven, en un tono menos agresivo que el cual había usado al principio.

Él se encogió de hombros con elegancia, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Me da igual.

La muchacha articuló un minúsculo "oh" con los labios y abrió el pesado tomo que llevaba consigo. Comenzó a leer en voz alta, al principio evidentemente tensionada. Sin embargo, mientras la lectura fue avanzando, fue relajándose y su voz se tornó serena, natural, suave.

Draco la escuchaba en silencio. No le había prestado demasiada atención en un primer momento, pero el melodioso sonido producido por la chica no era fácil de ignorar. Ella parecía haberse sumergido en otro mundo, él percibía que estaba disfrutando la lectura. Posó su mirada metálica en el rostro de la gryffindor, que pronunciaba las palabras modulando con claridad. Le sorprendió descubrir que Granger no tenía un perfil… desagradable. La piel parecía… sana y sus ojos no eran de un marrón corriente. Su atención fue captada por los tersos labios de la joven, que se movían con delicadeza, y advirtió, incrédulo, que se le había secado la boca. Disgustado, se sintió tentado a chascar la lengua, pero se contuvo. Aquello hubiese interrumpido inoportunamente el fluir del relato de la chica y prefería que eso no sucediera. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que Granger se callara. Entonces, se limitó a fruncir mínimamente los labios e intentar centrarse en el contenido.

Merlín, era jodidamente difícil. La muchacha parecía poseer algún tipo de don en la boca. Al oír la idea en su cabeza, Draco no pudo evitar que se le escapara una burlona media sonrisa. Con lo mojigata, santurrona y comelibros que era, Granger no podía tener ninguna virtud escondida en el cuerpo. Sonrió aún más al imaginar que, seguramente, ella no había siquiera besado a alguien todavía… ¿O sí? Un ínfimo hormigueo de curiosidad se instaló en su estómago. ¿Cuáles serían las experiencias de la sangresucia en ámbitos tan… exclusivos? Con certeza, nulas.

— ¿Quieres? —notó como ella lo miraba, esperando una respuesta de la cual él no había oído la pregunta, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, y en el acto se sintió estúpido.

—Que si querrías seguir leyendo tú. ¿Lo prefieres así? —preguntó la castaña, con el mismo tono que hubiese utilizado para explicar algo muy sencillo a un niñito de no más de cinco años. Aquello irritó visiblemente a Draco, que iba a responderle con algún comentario ácido, mas no pudo hacerlo. Algo en su interior —algo que, honestamente, empezaba a odiar—, deseaba continuar oyendo a Granger leer. Y supo que, si lanzaba alguna frase hiriente —por mucho que se la mereciera—, ella se ofendería y se negaría a seguir. Y él no quería eso. Se trataba de un interés bastante egoísta: no quería que la joven se detuviera simplemente porque él obtenía beneficio de ello. Pero, después de todo era un Malfoy. Se regía por la ley del costo—beneficio. Y si el costo de permitirse el placer —bastante vergonzoso y bajo, lo sabía— de oír a la chica era tragarse una réplica ingeniosamente venenosa, se creía dispuesto a pagarlo. O, por lo menos, su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, porque su garganta se negaba a emitir ningún sonido que perjudicara la situación. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza en un gesto hosco, dando a entender que se encontraba conforme así.

Hermione suspiró. Realizar esa tarea con Malfoy no sería empresa sencilla. Hasta ese momento, él no había puesto trabas, pero su actitud indiferente no era de gran ayuda. Se suponía que, si el profesor les había asignado trabajar por parejas, la idea era que ambos aportaran su parte. Y, si bien el slytherin no parecía propenso a obstaculizar el camino, tampoco se disponía a transformarlo en un sendero de pétalos de rosa. La situación era incómoda, pero sobre todo, injusta. No le parecía correcto cargar con todo el peso ella sola… pero sabía, muy dentro suyo, que moriría antes de permitir que la labor quedase inconclusa. Así que decidió darle algo de tiempo al chico para que se acomodara a las circunstancias. Pero sólo el suficiente. Después de todo, ella también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para tolerarlo. Frunció los labios, levemente disgustada y tomó aire, con tranquilidad, para continuar con la página. Cuando volvió a adecuarse al ritmo de la lectura, su pulso fue descendiendo la velocidad y su cuerpo se relajó, reencontrándose con esa paz tan conocida que le otorgaba la lectura. Tan absorta estaba, que no percibió que se había acercado unos centímetros más a Draco y sus rodillas se rozaban por debajo del pupitre. No notó cómo él se tensaba y aferraba la madera de la mesilla con fuerza, cómo su ceño se fruncía, cómo sus labios se separaban. Ella sólo leía, como siempre, viajando a través de las palabras. Ella sólo leía.

Pero, para Draco, ella no sólo leía. Ella… se acercaba, invadiendo su espacio personal con su perversamente reconocible aroma a fresas, haciendo que su propio cuerpo reaccionara, llamado por el instinto. Y es que el joven había descubierto que la sangresucia despertaba algo en él, pero no se había percatado de qué exactamente. Hasta aquel momento. Porque, entonces, escuchándola leer y sintiéndola acercarse, inocente e ingenua, la había sentido una presa. Y era que, si lo pensaba, se volvía asqueroso y oscuro… pero también enormemente tentador. No le gustaba la idea, Merlín, le repugnaba. Pero él era un depredador. Siempre lo había sido y siempre le había encantado serlo. Y Draco sabía que era su cuerpo, no él, el que le incitaba a perforar a la chica con la mirada, buscando algún tipo de reacción. Porque le divertía. Porque era eso, instinto. Poder. Desafío. Lo que él anhelaba. Era simple: o él dominaba a su cuerpo, o su cuerpo le dominaba a él. Su padre siempre le había enseñado que lo óptimo era ser astuto, saber elegir la manera de salir mejor parado. Y Draco comprendió que, en ese momento, debía ser él quien llevase las riendas. Así que permitió a la chica continuar leyendo y, por su parte, actuar como un Malfoy lo haría. Una sonrisa glacial se dibujó en su rostro.

En ese momento, Harry Potter se incorporó en su asiento y dirigió su mirada alarmada a la puerta del salón, que se había abierto inesperadamente. Una melena pelirroja, revuelta por la carrera, centelleaba bajo el marco. Hermione se sobresaltó al contemplar a su amiga, con el rostro marcado por la desesperación, respirando entrecortadamente. El trío dorado se puso en pie.

—Han atacado a George —alcanzó a pronunciar la menor de los Weasley y, con esas cuatro palabras, logró encoger sus corazones.


	6. Lágrimas ardientes

¡Hola!

Así es. Voy a actualizar. :D

En compensación a mis ya conocidas demoras, quiero decirles que este es un capítulo especial.

Como podrán notar, es el doble de largo en relación a los capítulos que suelo subir.

En parte, porque quería redimirme, en parte porque me visitó el bichito escurridizo: la inspiración. Já, genial, ¿no?

Eso es lo que lo hace especial. Cogí la pluma y me dí cuenta que tenía mucho por escribir y las palabras empezaron a fluir.

Espero de corazón que les agrade.

Gracias a todas y cada una por sus reviews. De verdad, son geniales. GENIALES. A las nuevas lectoras; _Antria, luna-maga, Gaby27, Crimela, Kruvzkaya. _A las que se engancharon; _baneknight, LuHamDo, lizzy-black48, Patricilla21, Niktee Blume, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, londonHearts010, Nany Hatake C. _A las lectoras sin cuenta; _Cathy... y otra pequeña a la cual no pude identificar... pero gracias de todos modos:D. _Y, por supuesto, a aquellas que aún son constantes y pacientes; _Ninna Black, sailor mercuri o neptune, Oceanne Bellamont, Sabaana (mi querida compatriota), Gin-Kamelot (no iba a olvidarme de tí, claro. Qué bueno es saber que sigues allí). _

También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas lectoras que siguen la historia, aunque no lleguen a dejar comentarios. No se preocupen ;) Sé que el tiempo es un factor que nos complica la vida y a veces ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de leer, pero aún así agradezco su paciencia.

En fin, hoy estoy de muy buen humor, así que de verdad les deseo...

Cariños, una cereza púrpura y un abrazo de Scorpius,

**_Suun._**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Lágrimas ardientes y consciencia devastada

Antes de que Ginny pudiese pronunciar otra palabra, Ron ya había salido disparado hacia afuera del aula de Pociones. Un creciente murmullo comenzaba a llenar el lugar de insoportable ruido, y a Hermione de profunda irritación y nervios. Miró a Harry, preocupada y él se acercó a ella. Luego, tomándola de las manos, que habían comenzado a temblarle, murmuró:

—Vamos.

Juntos se dirigieron a la puerta y se frenaron bajo el marco. Las dos cabelleras pelirrojas de sus amigos desaparecían por una esquina, como fugaces relámpagos de fuego. La castaña lanzó una mirada breve a Slughorn, que asintió con seriedad, para luego intentar apaciguar los ánimos y detener los cotilleos del resto de los alumnos. Corrieron fuera del salón y atravesaron los pasillos, sin pensar en nada más que en el ataque, siguiendo a los dos hermanos que se perdían por los intrincados corredores a gran velocidad. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Se detuvieron, agitados por la carrera, al ver al señor Weasley, mortalmente serio, junto a una preocupada profesora McGonagall. Hermione vio el dolor entremezclado con la intranquilidad en el semblante normalmente alegre de Arthur y una nube gris comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón. La guerra ya comenzaba a cobrarse sus víctimas, si era que no había empezado ya. El año anterior, la muerte de Sirius; el otro, la de Cedric. Oh, pero el tormento había iniciado mucho antes. Giró sus ojos hacia Harry: sí, Lily y James también lo habían presenciado. Y los padres de Neville. Y todos aquellos que habían luchado contra el egoísmo de un hombre y sus ansias de poder. Un hombre al cual jamás le había interesado nadie más que él mismo, un hombre que no veía más allá de su propio reflejo, sediento de sangre, de muerte, de dolor y de destrucción. Entonces, la muchacha comprendió que pelear sería inevitable. Que ella era parte de esa guerra y que las pérdidas no debían haber sido en vano. Pensó en la madre de Harry y recordó aquella vez en la que Remus había comentado por lo bajo, creyendo que sólo Sirius le oía, lo parecida que era Hermione a ella. Y prometió, le prometió a Lily, que ayudaría a Harry. Que cumpliría su parte para hacer valer su sacrificio.

—Señor Weasley… —susurró la castaña, intentando mantener la calma— ¿Qué sucedió?

El padre de los hermanos lucía realmente abatido y, cuando habló, su voz sonó cansada y triste.

—Fue en el Callejón Diagon. Fred y George estaban cerrando la tienda, escucharon gritos y… —hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y luego continuó:— cuando salieron a ver qué estaba pasando, un duelo estaba teniendo lugar afuera…

—Mortífagos —le interrumpió Harry. Hermione pudo ver cómo su amigo apretaba los puños al decirlo, muy posiblemente conteniendo la ira que lo inundaba.

—Sí —afirmó Arthur—. Estaban persiguiendo a una joven por ser hija de muggles... torturándola.

—Divirtiéndose —terció nuevamente el moreno. La frialdad y dureza que emanaban de su voz hicieron que la castaña se estremeciese. Por eso, y por las palabras del señor Weasley. Una joven hija de muggles. Como ella.

—Fred y George corrieron de inmediato a socorrerla y dejaron fuera de combate a algunos, pero eran sólo dos contra cinco encapuchados… Uno de ellos lanzó un Cruciatus y alcanzó a George… —en ese momento, la voz del hombre pelirrojo se quebró por el dolor.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada. Sabía que el dolor producido por la maldición imperdonable no podía compararse a ningún otro. Que no podía expresarse con palabras. Inspiró hondo y fue junto a Ginny, que parecía a punto de explotar. Le tomó una mano con cariño y le hizo saber que estaba allí. Ron se veía alterado, respiraba agitadamente y parecía dispuesto a romper a patadas lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino. Harry tenía las mandíbulas tensas y la mirada acerada.

—Está en San Mungo ahora. El Ministerio fue notificado, aunque no parecen dispuestos a ayudar. Kingsley acudió al hospital junto con Tonks, pero tuvieron que hacerlo por su cuenta. —el hombre dirigió su mirada a la jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor—. Minerva, quería pedirte que me dieras la autorización para llevar a los chicos a ver a su hermano.

—Arthur, tienes mi consentimiento. Podemos proporcionar el transporte necesario a las afueras de Hogwarts, desde donde podrán aparecerse —se giró para mirar a Harry y a Hermione—. Me temo, señor Potter y señorita Granger, que ustedes no podrán acompañarlos. Sólo puedo dar el permiso para que sean retirados por un familiar directo.

—Pero… —el Elegido se adelantó un paso, pero su amiga le detuvo, tomándole del brazo suavemente.

—Comprendemos. Señor Weasley, estaremos esperando por noticias. Sepa que permaneceremos aquí para lo que necesiten —la muchacha habló con serenidad, intentando controlar el torrente de sentimientos que la invadía y que amenazaba por volcarse en cualquier momento.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo el hombre, aliviado. Luego, miró al Niño que Vivió directo a los ojos y le apretó el hombro con cariño, en señal de agradecimiento.

La profesora McGonagall indicó a los Weasley que le siguieran y pidió a Harry y a Hermione que volvieran a clases. Ambos asintieron y la castaña asió a su amigo de la mano y le condujo de vuelta a las mazmorras. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de volver a Pociones, pero hacerlo era inevitable. Ingresaron al salón y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente. Todos se giraron a mirarlos, a la espera de una explicación. Hermione sintió el enfado creciendo en su vientre: ¿A cuántas de esas personas les interesaba verdaderamente George? ¿Cuántas eran, en realidad, las que sólo buscaban un tema jugoso de conversación? Percibió que Harry debía estar pensando lo mismo, porque —luego de mirarla significativamente a los ojos— fue hacia su lugar, sin decir una palabra. Ella tampoco pretendía hacerlo, así que se dirigió hasta el pupitre que compartía con Malfoy y se sentó, sin intención de aclarar nada a sus compañeros. Hubo algunos murmullos desilusionados y hasta algún bufido ofendido, pero ni la castaña ni su amigo se inmutaron. No merecía la pena.

Miró el libro que yacía abierto sobre la mesa, aún consciente del tumulto que su entrada había despertado. Apretó los labios, diciéndose que sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Pronto acabarían las clases de esa tarde, ella llegaría a su habitación… y entonces podría derrumbarse. Pero no en aquel momento, no en aquel lugar.

Draco vio entrar a Granger y hubiera jurado que, bajo ese matorral que llevaba por pelo, estaba hecha una furia. O tal vez algo más. Porque no sabía cómo interpretar el que se hubiese sentado a su lado sin pronunciar palabra, ignorándole a él y a prácticamente todo el mundo, salvo a Potter. A su adorado amigo con complejo de héroe. Se contemplaban de una manera especial, casi sensiblera, alardeando de esa estúpida conexión fraternal que compartían. Capullos. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el imbécil de Cabeza Rajada, la estúpida conexión fraternal o que a él nunca le hubiesen mirado de ese modo. Por una ínfima fracción de segundo, sintió celos. Celos de no haber sido jamás parte de una relación tan fuerte, tan vital, tan… humana.

Fue ese pequeño concentrado de rabia y envidia, lo que hizo que hablara con una desconsideración que rozaba la dureza:

— ¿Continúas? —inquirió, insensible. Su pregunta había sonado casi como una orden despótica y tiránica. Como si Granger hubiese sido su esclava y no un ser humano con emociones y pensamientos propios.

La chica se envaró en su asiento y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Puedes seguir tú —respondió, con un deje de violencia en la voz, logrando hacer aparecer una mueca de desconcierto en la cara del muchacho.

Que se jodiera. No pensaba tolerar sus juegos y provocaciones; su humor no era el mejor y la causa de su preocupación no era una estupidez banal, como la que seguramente estaba pasando por la mente de Malfoy. No, se trataba de algo serio. Habían atacado a un amigo suyo. Lo único que le faltaba era tener que soportar al hurón botador y sus delirios de grandeza.

El rubio frunció el ceño por un instante, descolocado. ¿Era Granger, Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta, la que le había hablado como si el fuese un molesto insecto en su privilegiado panorama? ¿La sangresucia empollona por excelencia de Gryffindor se atrevía a tratarle así a él, el príncipe de Slytherin? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos; ella enfadada y ausente, él sorprendido y ofendido. El aire parecía más espeso y el entorno más tenso, pero a Hermione no le interesaba. Su mente estaba ahora preguntándose por el estado de salud de George y meditando acerca del peligro que les rodeaba. Sentía el corazón oprimido y el cerebro sofocado, y estaba tan nerviosa que hubiera podido echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Sabía que, si dejaba de aferrar la mesa como si la vida se le fuera en ello, comenzaría a temblar incontrolablemente. Lo sabía, y por eso rogaba a Merlín que la lección acabara de una vez. Quería esfumarse, desaparecer. Necesitaba unos minutos de soledad para poder descargar todo el dolor y la incertidumbre que llevaba dentro y cargaba consigo.

—No sé quién te crees que eres, comelibros, pero a mí nadie me habla de esa… —comenzó a decir Draco, escupiendo las palabras. En ese momento, sonó la campanilla que indicaba el final de la clase. Hermione se levantó prácticamente de un salto, guardó con celeridad todos sus útiles, cogió su mochila y salió del salón, dejando al joven con la palabra en los labios.

El slytherin hubiera boqueado como un pez fuera del agua, de no ser por la ira que le llenó los pulmones. Aquello era el colmo. Desairarle así, a él. Increíble, inconcebible… e imperdonable. Sin preocuparse por tomar sus objetos personales, corrió tras la muchacha que desaparecía por el marco de la puerta. La siguió, peleando contra la marea de estudiantes que se movía en sentido contrario. Empujó a unos cuantos gryffindors y varios slytherins le abrieron el paso, pero no se detuvo a tomar mayores consideraciones. Granger era bastante rápida cuando quería, ya casi no podía distinguirla entre la multitud. No gritó su nombre ni llamó su atención de ningún modo: no era estúpido, no quería que se le asociase con esa impura más de lo necesario. Así que, simplemente, apuró la carrera todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron… no en vano era buscador de su equipo de quidditch.

Había dejado a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca. Nuevamente, que se jodiera. No es que ella fuera descortés, al contrario, su educación la instaba a ser cordial con las personas. Los demás no tenían la culpa de su malestar. Pero, en aquel momento, no podía pararse a decidir cómo trataría al rubio para no herir sus sentimientos. Frenó sus pensamientos para corregirse: su orgullo. Para no herir su orgullo. Aquel hurón no tenía sentimientos, su corazón debía ser una piedra de hielo recubierta con púas. Sentía la sangre palpitar en sus sienes: creía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Había escapado de Lavender y Parvati, que la habían abordado afuera de la clase, hambrientas de cotilleos. Ahora caminaba en dirección contraria a la que debía, alejándose de la Torre de Gryffindor y adentrándose más aún en las frías mazmorras. Iba a llorar, lo sabía. Era demasiada tensión en su interior y, de un momento a otro, de volvería incontenible. No tenía idea de adónde se dirigía, pero lo mejor que podría conseguir sería no ser vista. Su respiración era agitada, los labios habían comenzado a temblarle y su visión ya empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas. Sólo podía oír los latidos de su corazón, retumbando en su cabeza y sus acelerados pasos martilleando el suelo. Había dejado a sus compañeros atrás y ahora podía estar un poco más tranquila.

Mentira. Eso era una completa y absoluta mentira, y lo sabía. No iba a estar tranquila, no podría estarlo jamás en la situación en la que se encontraban. De dolor, de pérdida, de oscuridad. Se le escapó un gemido ahogado y lo amortiguó cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos. Dobló una esquina, corrió más deprisa, tomó un atajo y se detuvo para tomar aire, agitada. Tenía el pulso acelerado y se llevó una mano al pecho, un poco para calmar su alteración, un poco para intentar controlar las emociones que parecían querer despedazarlo. No había notado que alguien la perseguía hasta que escuchó unos pasos retumbar en el silencioso pasillo. El sentimiento de alerta se sumó a la montaña que escondía dentro suyo, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Volteó, con la adrenalina fundiéndose con sus huesos y tensando sus músculos.

— ¿Eres estúpida o simplemente pretendes serlo? —la voz sonaba glacial, ácida, despiadada. Sus ojos grises se veían de la misma manera.

Hermione, todavía recuperándose de la huida, sintió sus palabras como un golpe más, como otra espina atravesando su templanza. Y también su corazón. Porque no era que el joven le importase de sobremanera, pero ella era un ser humano y no podía mantenerse firme y fuerte ante las agresiones todo el tiempo. Contuvo las lágrimas con sus últimos dejes de voluntad y no se atrevió a apretar los párpados, porque temía que el dolor que se alojaba en su alma se derramara al fin, frente a la persona que más la repudiaba y humillaba en el mundo. Así que sencillamente le miró, dejando traslucir sólo un poco de lo que conservaba en su interior.

Él, al ver que no contestaba, continuó hostigándola:

—Sangresucia inmunda… —escupió, con amargo desprecio fluyendo de cada sílaba. Iba a seguir, pero la frase se le quedó atascada en la garganta cuando reparó en sus ojos.

Bañados en lágrimas, brillantes y desprovistos de cualquier escudo. Rotos. No supo qué decir, ni qué hacer. Por un segundo, se sintió desnudo, indefenso, vulnerable. Y eso le aterrorizó.

Sintió una punzada de expectación en el vientre cuando vio que ella entreabría los labios para hablar, y se quedó sin aliento cuando oyó sus palabras:

—Eres la criatura más vil y cruel que jamás he conocido, Malfoy. —Tenía la voz quebrada, impregnada de sentimiento—. Y lo peor de todo es que actúas así sólo porque estás asustado… —se hundió aún más adentro de sus ojos, contemplándole directamente— y porque no tienes las agallas para enfrentarte a tus demonios —le perforó todavía más profundo y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, desesperada. Dejando atrás a un joven con la consciencia partida en dos.

Le tomó unos instantes reaccionar y, antes de darse cuenta, ya había salido disparado tras la chica. Se sentía herido por la verdad en sus palabras, por la irrefutable realidad que le había echado en cara. Corría a toda velocidad, sin pensar siquiera en respirar, vencido por la devastadora certeza que era su vida.

No pensaba detenerse jamás. Quería seguir huyendo hasta que le sangraran los pies y se le desgarraran los músculos. Se abrazó a sí misma y clavó sus uñas en su propia carne, ansiando despertar de aquella difusa pesadilla. No supo cuándo, pero en algún momento tuvo la certeza de que se había perdido. Aquello la calmó inconmensurablemente, como un extraño sedante. Sin sopesarlo un solo segundo, abrió una de las puertas que divisó dispersas en el corredor y entró como una ráfaga en el aula vacía. Se arrojó en el suelo y rompió a llorar.

Sentía su pecho rasgándose con cada sollozo entrecortado, con cada lágrima ardiendo en su rostro, con el temblor de sus labios. Pero no le importó. Lloró con desconsuelo, devastada y maltrecha, rodeada de oscuridad y horror. El suelo estaba helado y duro, pero ella sólo podía distinguir su alma descargándose, sus manos aferrando la túnica, su respiración precipitada. Esperaba quedarse así todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera, no quería volver. No quería retornar a su consciencia, a su raciocinio; porque aquellos le harían ver que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que se estaba comportando de manera egoísta y ridícula. Se abrazó con aún más fuerza y no dejó de llorar.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero no podía siquiera preocuparse por eso. La siguió, moviéndose a toda velocidad, con un dolor agudo atravesándole el estómago. Se sentía expuesto, descubierto, dañado. Demasiada verdad, demasiada franqueza había habido en las palabras de la chica. Verdad que él no quería oír. Escuchó sus pasos acelerados lejos de él, pero no le afectó en gran medida. Le alcanzaría. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero tampoco podía concentrarse en eso, su cuerpo se limitaba a correr, sólo a correr. La sangre le hervía y su pulso acelerado le impedía pensar.

De pronto, sintió cómo algo en el aire se rompía. Algo que se quebraba en mil pedazos y se esparcía por el suelo, destruido. Y, guiado por un sentimiento instintivo que desconocía, ingresó a uno de los salones del corredor por el cual estaba transitando y supo qué era lo que se había roto.

Granger yacía en el suelo, pálida y temblorosa. Tenía los párpados fuertemente apretados y los labios entreabiertos. Pero lo más impresionante no era la forma en que se sacudía casi imperceptiblemente por el frío del ambiente, ni cómo sus manos pequeñas apretaban la tela de su ropa hasta que los nudillos se le blanqueaban. No. Lo que más impactaba a Draco era su manera de llorar. Afligida pero conteniéndose, desolada pero incapaz de soltarse del todo. Como si el cielo se hubiese apagado para siempre y la oscuridad se cerniese sobre ella. Desconsolada, atormentada, desnuda y desprotegida. Oyó la puerta cerrándose a su espalda y el impacto reverberó en su cráneo. Y, de pronto y sin anuncio, al joven lo golpeó la certeza fugaz de que alguien debía de estar sufriendo profundamente para llorar así. El sonido se le coló entre los huesos y se infiltró en su memoria, porque nunca había oído a nadie tan herido e indefenso. Entonces, como su la realidad quisiese hundir un poco más su daga en él, ella elevó los ojos y le miró. Otra vez esa mirada tranparente, sin barreras, que lo descolocaba. No hizo tiempo de elevar sus propios escudos, sólo pudo verle allí, en el suelo. Impotente por no encontrar ninguna frase ácida que dedicarle, ni poder mirarla con odio. Mierda, si hasta parecía una humana tan humana como él. Se contemplaron unos segundos… o tal vez fueron minutos, Draco jamás pudo saberlo con exactitud. Cuando sintió que no podía soportarlo más, apartó la mirada de los ojos castaños de la chica y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, para luego abandonar el aula sin decir una palabra.

Hermione le vio irse y se arrebujó con más fuerza en su túnica, sin poder comprender aún porqué había dejado de llorar.


	7. De espejos y escondites

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Con mucho por hacer, pero sin poder evitar tomarme dos segundos para subir capítulo. En sí, el chapter está listo desde hace varios días, pero no he tenido tiempo para actualizar hasta hoy. Estoy bastante conforme con él y he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Para las interesadas: en unos días subiré un Blaise/Ginny. Quien desee leerlo, será total y absolutamente bienvenido.

Seguramente alguien —a causa de mis ya conocidas demoras— se esté preguntando: ¿Abandonará el fic? ¿De un día para el otro desaparecerá y no sabremos más de ella? Les alegrará saber que la respuesta es "**no"**. No abandonaré esta historia, me divierto escribiéndola; tampoco dejaré FanFiction... Con el tiempo, y luego de subir algunos fics, uno se va encariñando con la página. No planeo irme de aquí en un largo tiempo.

_Uidf: no pude responderte directamente como a las demás, así que te agradezco por aquí. _

_También a aquella lectora cuyo nombre no pude saber, ya que dejó un review anónimo: Mil gracias, querida. Claro que seguiré escribiendo._

En fin, las dejo con el capítulo. De verdad espero que les agrade. Mil gracias a todas por su incondicional apoyo, son geniales.

Abrazos, una frutilla de plata y un beso de Teddy,

**_Suun._**

* * *

Capítulo 7: De espejos y escondites

No supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido inmóvil, sin pensar en nada, sobre el suelo de piedra. El frío le calaba los huesos y ya no temblaba por el llanto, sino porque era evidente que la temperatura había descendido bastante y ella no estaba especialmente abrigada. De a poco, fue volviendo en sí y recordando los momentos de esa fatídica tarde. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al evocar todo aquello que la había llevado a encontrarse allí, acurrucada en un rincón de un aula desierta. Ya no lloraba, pero se sentía terriblemente cansada. Abatida. Reunió fuerzas para levantarse, mas apenas se hubo incorporado un poco, cayó de vuelta al suelo, a causa de un punzante dolor en su pierna derecha. Calambres. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, sola e ida? Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, los labios resecos y los ojos hinchados. Debía ser un completo espectáculo. Uno bastante desastroso, de hecho. Con una mueca de dolor, atravesando su rostro, se irguió ayudada por ambas manos. Se sentía horrible. Menudo espectáculo. Una vez que estuvo en pie, tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los pupitres que la rodeaban, para no resbalar y volver a caer. Merlín, aquel dolor de cabeza no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y decidió salir del aula. Lo que más ansiaba en aquel momento era regresar a su sala común, dirigirse a su habitación y sumergirse en un profundo océano de sábanas, protegida por las cortinas del dosel de su cama. Ante aquella perspectiva, hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza física y psicológica, y caminó hasta la puerta, con el objetivo de franquearla en cuanto pudiera. Estaba increíblemente mareada, por Circe, jamás había llorado tanto. Necesitaba descansar como no lo había hecho en días. Antes de salir del salón, vislumbró un destello a unos metros de ella. La curiosidad le ganó al cansancio y ella avanzó hasta el punto donde creía haber visto algo brillar. Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir qué era lo que yacía sobre la oscura piedra, emitiendo titilantes relampagueos luminosos. Al acercarse, notó que no _emitía _la luz, sino que más bien la reflejaba. Se trataba de un espejo. Aunque, en realidad, lo que se hallaba esparcido por el suelo eran los trozos de un espejo. Se encontraban dispersos, irregulares y de afiladas puntas. Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, ni de a quién podría habérsele roto, pero no pensó en ello cuando se agachó para recoger un pedazo. La verdad era que quería algo con lo que distraerse y lo primero que se le venía a la mente era utilizar el —ella creía— único recurso a su alcance. Lo cogió con cuidado; no deseaba acabar en la enfermería, para nada. El fragmento de vidrio se adaptaba perfectamente a su mano y le recordaba a la hoja de un puñal. Fino, pero certero.

Sosteniéndose de la pared, se volvió hacia la puerta, pero el movimiento fue algo brusco y el mundo comenzó a girar rápidamente a su alrededor. Maldijo en voz baja y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aturdida. Abandonó el aula dando traspiés, apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio. Anhelaba llegar a la torre de Gryffindor en aquel instante y la idea de tener que recorrer pasillos y recovecos de los cuales ni siquiera se acordaba no era alentadora. Estaba perdida y lo sabía. Giró en una curva que creía haber tomado anteriormente y se alegró al reconocer una de las estatuas que adornaban el corredor. Quizás, no estaba tan desorientada como pensaba. Tal vez, sólo debía concentrarse. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un joven alto y pálido, recostado contra una pared, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello platinado cubriéndole los ojos. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y las imágenes de esa tarde se agolparon en su mente. Él parecía inexpresivo, distante, pero algo en el ambiente hacía a Hermione sospechar que algo extraño sucedía. ¿No le había escuchado llegar? ¡Pero si prácticamente iba dando tumbos! Supuso que se hallaba abstraído en sus pensamientos y quiso continuar su camino. No lo logró: su dolor de cabeza aumentaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Trastabilló y el sonido de sus inseguros pasos retumbó en todo el lugar. Draco pareció descubrir que no estaba solo y, como si viese todo a través de un difuso velo, miró a su alrededor, aparentemente sin ubicar en dónde se encontraba. Sus miradas colisionaron y la muchacha percibió un gran peso instalándose en su pecho al vislumbrar, en los ojos grises de él, el tono enrojecido y las secuelas del dolor. Quizá había actuado demasiado impulsivamente y había hecho mal en descargarse con él. La intensidad de la situación la puso aún peor y sus pensamientos se reflejaron en una puntada que atravesó fieramente su cerebro, arrancándole un grito agudo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, apretándolas con una fuerza inusitada, que ella ni siquiera creía tener. Inmediatamente, sintió como si hubiese cogido duro hielo entre los dedos y luego una llamarada ardiente y punzante arrasando su piel. Luego lo oyó. Uno, dos, tres. Tres cortos sonidos, constantes y bajos, que le indicaron qué era lo que le había sucedido.

Se había cortado. Granger se había cortado y sangraba, el líquido rojo escurriéndose entre sus dedos, dejando a su paso su inconfundible rastro. Le escuchó proferir un alarido sorprendido y le vio perder el equilibrio. Por reflejo, se adelantó dos largos pasos y ella se aferró a sus brazos, arrugando su túnica y dejando al descubierto su piel. Draco tensó las mandíbulas cuando el dolor surcó, fugaz, su antebrazo izquierdo. Con lo que fuera que se había herido, le había lastimado a él también. ¿Qué problema tenía la sabelotodo con su maldito antebrazo? Ni bien la hubo agarrado, intentó estabilizarla con toda la celeridad que su cuerpo le permitió. Debía soltarla cuanto antes. Aunque eso no se debía exactamente a que oliera a impura o que no soportara la idea de tocarle. Bien sabía que aquello sería lo correcto. No, en realidad, Granger olía jodidamente bien (Merlín sabía cuánto le gustaban las fresas) y su suave piel rozándose con la suya despertaba un inadmisiblemente placentero cosquilleo allí donde se tocaban. Mierda, aquello estaba asquerosamente mal. Cuando ella se hubo incorporado, la soltó como si se hubiese quemado y cubrió con su mano derecha el lugar donde ella le había lastimado. ¿Tenía que haberle herido justamente en ese antebrazo? La lesión era pequeña y recta, y sangraba. Se sintió tentado a comenzar a despotricar contra la joven y su estúpida manía de inferirle daño físico cada vez que podía, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Es igual —en su voz se percibía el llanto reciente y era evidente que había pasado un tiempo sin usarla. Draco le miró sin comprender. ¿Y ahora de qué hablaba la comelibros?

— ¿Qué? —atinó a preguntar, sin apenas poder concentrarse en lo que decía. Debía limpiarse la maldita herida de una vez.

—Nuestra sangre… Es igual —susurró ella, algo distante— ¿No la ves?

El muchacho enmudeció. Fue simple: se quedó sin una sola palabra para decir, sin alguna réplica amarga que dedicarle. Empezaba a odiar aquello. La miserable de Granger se empeñaba en dejarle estupefacto. Quiso enfadarse, en verdad lo deseó, pero pronto se vio atrapado por lo que había dicho la chica. Debía reconocerlo, pese a su aparente estado de somnolencia, mareo y desorientación, la joven no decía mentiras. Sí, sonaba absurdo (Por Circe, ¿qué coño hacía hablando de sangre con la empollona de Gryffindor?), pero tenía sentido. Su mirada se dirigió casi involuntariamente hacia la herida de su antebrazo y, sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de la muchacha en la que aún brillaba el líquido rojo. La acercó hasta su propio corte y la situó justo al lado, sus pieles rozándose levemente.

Hermione se estremeció. Malfoy había cogido su mano. Y no para tirar de ella con brutalidad o para estrujarla hasta que le saliesen cardenales. No. No había sido rudo o cruel, sino delicadamente indiferente. Había sido, cuando menos, suave y aquello la descolocaba completamente. Pero lo que más le desorientaba no era la extraña tranquilidad con que él actuaba, sino las chispas fugaces que había sentido cuando él le tocó. Ya de por sí era increíble que el muchacho con el linaje más puro de todo Slytherin le estuviera tratando casi con amabilidad, ¿también tendría que preocuparse por esa —antes desconocida— sensación expectación instalándose en su vientre? Merlín, ¿qué rayos era aquello? Desconcertada, clavó sus ojos en el rostro de él y se mordió el labio inferior. Podía esperar cualquier cosa. Que Malfoy soltara una carcajada desdeñosa y se burlara de ella con algún comentario acerca del aroma de su sangre. Que le empujara y le mirara con desprecio. Lo que no hubiese adivinado jamás hubieran sido las palabras que él murmuró, con voz ronca y un tono casi apesadumbrado, luego de aumentar imperceptiblemente la presión de sus dedos en torno a su piel.

—Lo sé.

La muchacha sintió como esa oración atravesaba su templanza, implantando en ella una inquietante duda. ¿Era eso… sinceridad en su voz? ¿Podían esas palabras ser honestas? Contempló al chico durante unos segundos, sumergida en una marea de cavilaciones. ¿Quién era él en verdad? ¿Qué había debajo esa supuestamente inquebrantable muralla de arrogancia, frialdad y desprecio? Era evidente que, al hablar, él se había referido al comentario de Hermione. Había respondido su pregunta. Sí, lo había notado. Sus sangres no eran más diferente que los trozos de un espejo: distintos, pero espejos en fin.

Draco elevó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella hundiéndose en su rostro. Se la sostuvo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No había podido mentirle. Otra vez, su cuerpo se le adelantaba y reaccionaba más rápido que su mente, que parecía quedar rezagada ante su instinto. Percibía que era algo tarde para espetarle un: "lárgate, sangresucia" o para alejarla a base de insultos. En verdad, lo odiaba. Odiaba encontrarse actuando guiado por fuerzas desconocidas y, como lo había comprobado, peligrosas. Tratando con gentileza y algo que rozaba el cariño a Granger. A la impura. A la gryffindor. A la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Él. Un mortífago. Un escalofrío le lamió la espalda al evocar esa palabra. La palabra. Su _honor_. Él, un mortífago con una misión importante. Aquello era inaceptable. Incorrecto, total y absolutamente erróneo. ¿Qué pensaría su Lord? Se estremeció. No podía olvidar la sensación que le azotó al verle a la cara, a esos ojos vacíos y penetrantes. Temor. Claro que le generaba temor. Había sido escogido para cumplir con una tarea importante. Una oportunidad única e irrepetible de reparar lo que su padre no había logrado arreglar. Aún recordaba el dolor que le había invadido cuando su amo lo marcó. Casi inmediatamente, una duda le golpeó en pleno pecho. ¿Había dejado al descubierto…? Velozmente, intentó cubrir con su túnica su antebrazo izquierdo, asaltado por un fugaz miedo. ¿Granger había visto su marca? La tela se deslizó sobre su piel raspando su herida, que le escoció aún más. Hundió su mirada en el rostro de la chica, esperando ver algún tipo de reacción que delatara si había notado su oscuro tatuaje.

Hermione fue consciente del repentino escrutinio de Malfoy y se ruborizó. ¿Por qué le miraba así? ¿Ahora qué había hecho? Apartó la vista y apretó los labios; comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. El joven la taladraba con sus ojos metálicos y aún lo le había soltado. Su mano se había deslizado lenta y, ella creía, inconscientemente por su piel. Ahora su muñeca se veía aprisionada por dos largos y blancos dedos.

Ambos se vieron arrancados de sus pensamientos por el sonido de pasos retumbando en un corredor cercano.

—Filch —murmuró la muchacha, golpeada por la inquietud. Si el conserje les encontraba allí, ambos heridos, solos, en un sector seguramente prohibido del colegio… No quería ni siquiera pensar en el castigo que les impondrían. Y, dados los tiempos que transcurrían, ella no estaba en condiciones de darse el lujo de acabar castigada.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un alarido al sentir una mano sujetándole del brazo y tirando de ella con rudeza. Se estampó contra su captor y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero él la estabilizó. Malfoy. Malfoy se había escondido tras una enorme estatua de piedra y le había llevado consigo. Un profundo y penetrante aroma a menta invadió su espacio y, por un segundo, se sintió mareada. Inquieta, intentó zafarse del agarre del chico, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la inmovilizara, rodeándole la cintura con las manos.

— ¡Quieta, Granger! —le ordenó en un susurro — Silencio —indicó en voz baja, sin disminuir un ápice la presión sobre la piel de la muchacha.

Merlín, aquello estaba mal. Él, Draco Malfoy, en la oscuridad de la noche, con una chica removiéndose contra sus caderas y ella resultaba ser la sangresucia de Gryffindor. ¿Dónde había quedado su buen paladar? Joder, si parecía un maldito acosador. Reteniendo contra su voluntad a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. A la empollona más grande de todo Hogwarts. Pero era que, si no se quedaba quieta, el chiflado de Filch los encontraría y castigaría memorablemente.

Sus nervios aumentaban y a cada momento se sentía más abochornada e incómoda. Rehuyó la mirada del chico y se quedó dura como el hielo, sintiendo los dedos del slytherin clavándose en su carne. Lo único que deseaba era largarse de allí, para alejarse de una vez de ese condenado olor a menta, que parecía haberse enredado a su cuerpo. El volumen del sonido de pasos había aumentado y ahora se oía peligrosamente cerca. Como reflejo, Hermione se apretó aún más contra su punto de apoyo, aunque se tensó por completo al comprender que se estaba apretando _contra Malfoy_. Su respiración era agitada por la adrenalina y era plenamente consciente del calor del cuerpo del joven junto al suyo.

—Oh, señora Norris, tú también lo percibes, ¿cierto? —la voz herrumbrada del conserje reverberó en el lugar— Estudiantes rompiendo las reglas…

Draco aprovechó el momento de distracción y giró a Granger para pegarla a la pared. No podía arriesgarse a que ella decidiera jugar a la santurrona arrepentida y saliera al encuentro de Filch. Prefería aguantar unos minutos más el estar en contacto con la sangresucia a pillar un castigo de dimensiones inconmensurables. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para indicarle que hiciera silencio y esperó a que algún milagro los salvara de aquella. Sólo deseaba poder soltar a la gryffindor y correr a buscar a Pansy o a alguna de sus muy buenas amigas, para intentar acallar el inconcebible torrente de pensamientos que habían llenado su mente de manera fugaz, al apretar a Granger contra su cuerpo. Nunca le había tenido tan cerca y lo único que sabía era que no podía permitir ninguna de las ideas que se habían cruzado involuntariamente por su cabeza. Aquella tortura debía acabar, eso era asqueroso.

— ¿Dónde están escondidos, señora Norris? —volvieron a escuchar al hombre, dirigiéndose a su gata— ¿Ya se han ido? ¿Hacia allá? —la voz comenzó a alejarse, volviendo por donde había llegado.

La tensión que invadía sus cuerpos empezó a abandonarlos y nuevos sentimientos ocuparon su puesto. Hermione estaba completamente avergonzada y confusa. Draco, por su parte, se encontraba desesperadamente aterrado. Al cabo de unos minutos, el silencio reinó de nuevo en el pasillo. La muchacha vio al chico a los ojos y desvió la mirada, notando como el color acudía a sus mejillas.

—Yo… yo… debo irme —farfulló, confundida, y salió disparada de su improvisado refugio.

Draco permaneció callado y, al cabo de un rato, se arrojó contra el muro de piedra y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, con los párpados fuertemente apretados. Su murmullo sonó cargado de enfado, irritación y frustración:

—Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Ahí lo tienen. Espero que les haya agradado. Gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad lo aprecio. Si quieren, denle click al botoncito mágico de aquí debajo. Suele hacerme muy feliz.

Mucho cariño,

Suun.


	8. Espinas de puercoespín

¡Hola!

Esta vez sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Tenía el capítulo listo para subirlo y se me borró el archivo. Fue una odisea volver a pasarlo.

En fin, espero que les guste, la historia va cobrando sabor de a poco.

Saludos, una cereza primaveral y un abrazo de Draco,

_**Suun.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: Espinas de puercoespín

Volver había sido sencillo. Bueno, no del todo. Su concepto de sencillez debía de haberse alterado con la herida. El punto era que ya se encontraba en su dormitorio, rodeada de escarlata y dorado, lejos de cualquier tipo de contacto humano. Particularmente, cualquier tipo de contacto con slytherins rubios de sangre pura. Concretamente, Draco Malfoy.

Y era que no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. No era capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza y el eco susurrante de la voz del chico parecía haberse colado entre sus huesos. "Lo sé", había dicho. Tenía bien en claro que él se había referido a la pregunta que ella misma había formulado. Sí, notaba que sus sangres no eran diferentes. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran humanos… ¿Cómo podrían ser distintas?

No sabía cómo actuar. La única imagen que acudía a su mente si quería distenderse, era la de aquellos atormentados ojos grises hundiéndose en ella. ¿Quién era en realidad Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Soltó un suspiro angustiado. Para añadir aún más leña al fuego, también se encontraba preocupada por algo más. Por más que lo intentara, no podía apagar la sensación de amargura que le invadía. Y era que sabía que aquel cosquilleo fugaz, ese chispazo repentino en su piel, al estar en contacto con la de él, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera lo correcto si ni siquiera podía controlar su propio cuerpo? Le irritaba el no saber qué determinaciones tomar, pero lo que más le molestaba era ser incapaz de comportarse de manera madura y adulta. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. George y el ataque de los mortífagos. Ron, Ginny, Harry. El futuro. Apretó los labios. Se avecinaban tiempo oscuros, difíciles. Eran más necesarias que nunca la firmeza, la concentración y la resolución. Todo lo que a ella le faltaba en ese momento. No podía dominar ni su mente ni su cuerpo, y eso no hacía más que frustrarla.

Tomando una decisión repentina, se levantó de la cama en la cual reposaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la venda que envolvía su mano derecha. Se había curado ella misma, tan bien como había podido. No tenía dotes de medimaga ni nada por el estilo, pero poseía el conocimiento suficiente para manejarse en caso de urgencia. Como aparecer en la enfermería con una herida sangrante —pero sin una explicación— no estaba en sus planes, se las había apañado con lo que había hallado a su alcance.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con sigilo. Atravesó la Sala Común procurando no ser vista por nadie y salió a los pasillos del castillo. Cada vez que necesitaba paz, acudía a los jardines de Hogwarts. Parecían poseer un aire especial, sereno, que la tranquilizaba inconmensurablemente. Le alegró descubrir que aún no había anochecido. Así podría disfrutar del cielo despejado y el paisaje calmo sin contratiempos. El murmullo de la brisa agitando las hojas de los árboles y el suave susurrar de las pequeñas olas del lago contribuyeron a que su ánimo se apaciguara.

No iba a dejarse abatir por la situación. Sí, era angustiante, pero… ¿qué sería de ella si se dejase controlar por la angustia? La tristeza la consumiría rápidamente si permitía que aquellos sucesos se inmiscuyeran en su juicio. No se trataba de convertir su corazón en piedra, ni de hacer oídos sordos a la abrumante realidad. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma y ordenar sus prioridades.

Se vio arrancada de sus cavilaciones por el crujir de los guijarros de la orilla del lago. No estaba sola. Giró el rostro para ver quién le hacía compañía y creyó que el aire huía de sus pulmones al reconocer la figura alta y esbelta que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

Allí estaba él, erguido, contemplándole. La brisa otoñal agitaba su cabello platino y sus ojos grises refulgían extrañamente. Ninguno mencionó palabra. Ambos eran conscientes de que se hallaban en terreno desconocido.

¿Se suponía que debía saludarle? ¿Ignorarle y evadir su mirada? Él le observaba inexpresivo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro, en actitud indiferente. Aunque, aguzando la vista, podía percibir que no era indiferencia lo que se reflejaba en su expresión. Más bien, era una especia de leve tensión, oculta entre velos de aparente desinterés. Pero Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que, a juzgar por el modo en que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no era indolencia lo que se alojaba en la mirada de Draco Malfoy. Era intensidad.

No importaba exactamente a qué se debiera, aquello era intenso. Se sentía intenso. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si él escrutaba su rostro de esa manera?

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y volvió sus ojos al lago. ¿Era demasiado evidente que sólo quería desaparecer? Decir que estaba incómoda no sería suficiente. Se encontraba prácticamente paralizada por un nerviosismo tal, que no le permitía huir de allí como le hubiera gustado.

El crujir de la gravilla aún más cerca suyo hizo que otro emoción le robara el aliento: ¿se estaba acercando?. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dispuso a comenzar algún tipo de conversación cordial. Iba a hablar, pero descubrió que no tenía nada que decir. Así que esperó. Se limitó a esperar que algo sucediese, fuera lo que fuera.

—¿Duele?

Podría haber estado hablándole al viento. Podría haber sido un comentario sin sentido, sin particular importancia. Pero Hermione supo que se dirigía a ella, a pesar del tono despreocupado y distante.

—Algo, sólo cuando muevo la mano demasiado. Me cuesta escribir. —No lo pensó, pero se halló contestando la pregunta que él había hecho.

—Debe ser un infierno para ti. —No tenía la intención de insultarla, ella lo sabía, sólo se trataba de la ironía ingeniosa que envolvía todas sus palabras. No iba a responderle con una frase ácida, ni pensaba retirarse del lugar, airada.

—Sí, lo es, puedes estar seguro. —Él clavó sus ojos grises en ella. Como pillado por sorpresa, pero sin perder la compostura. Entonces, lo que Hermione interpretó como un atisbo de sonrisa se coló en el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

El joven se adelantó unos pasos en dirección al lago, pateó una roca con la punta de su lustroso zapato negro, y la observó hundirse en las aguas oscuras.

—Tenemos una tarea que hacer, Granger —dijo, con voz calma—. No lo olvides —retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a patear un guijarro—. Mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde, afuera del Gran Comedor. Sé de un lugar que nos servirá para trabajar.

Y sin más, volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Hermione contempló su silueta oscura alejarse durante unos instantes, y luego decidió volver a Hogwarts ella también. No sabría decir porqué, pero su preocupación no era igual de amarga que antes. Por el momento.

Bien, había llegado la hora. Una gryffindor esperando a un slytherin en las puertas del Gran Comedor no era algo del todo común en el colegio. Quizá por esa razón, Malfoy le había dado un leve empujón para llamar su atención y le había hecho señas para que le siguiera, como si quisiera pasar el menor tiempo posible a la vista de los demás alumnos. Hermione intentaba mantener el paso de Draco, pero le era considerablemente difícil. Cuando llegaron a un corredor y él ingresó en una de las aulas en desuso, tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio. ¿Acaso quería correr una carrera? Se sostuvo de la pared para equilibrarse y una punzada de dolor le azuzó la piel. La herida aún no sanaba del todo, le estaba costando abastecerse para curarse. Algo debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque vio al slytherin dirigir la mirada hacia su mano derecha. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra respecto a lo sucedido en aquel corredor desierto la tarde en que Filch por poco los atrapa.

—Bueno, creo que debemos empezar… —Hermione se sentía en necesidad de acabar con ese silencio espeso, profundo y penetrante que se había apoderado del ambiente.

Draco asintió y comenzó a disponer las herramientas sobre una mesa de madera. Las instrucciones eran simples: debían preparar tres brebajes de distinta naturaleza, todos de forma correcta y realizar un escrito sobre cada uno de ellos. Lo complejo era trabajar con Granger. ¿A quién se le hubiese ocurrido colocar a él y a ella como parejas? Era casi irreal. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo increíble era esa especie de "tregua" en la que se hallaban. No entendía porqué, pero no le había atacado la última vez que la había visto. Es más, hasta había sido amable. Aquello no cuadraba con él, pero comprendía que lo más conveniente para poder realizar la tarea que Slughorn les había asignado era llevarse medianamente bien con la muchacha. Bueno, no necesariamente eso. Más bien, tolerarse. Aquello sí que sería complicado.

Empezaron a trabajar, en silencio, sin pautar algún método de organización particular. Aunque, luego de unos momentos, descubrieron que, mientras ella se había encargado de trozar los ingredientes, él se había dispuesto a triturarlos con el mortero cuando la joven terminaba, como si hubiesen estado sincronizados. Así, sin hablar, prosiguieron con la tarea de forma rápida y eficaz. Al cabo de un rato, la poción estaba cociéndose. Draco se dirigió a una de las ventanas que daban a los terrenos de Hogwarts y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Hermione, desprovista de todo función —al haber acabado con el trabajo de trozar los ingredientes—, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó al corredor.

Desierto. No había nadie cerca de allí, sólo ella y el slytherin que más la despreciaba. Aquella había sido, sin duda alguna, un tarde peculiar. El extraño estado de paz en que se encontraban Malfoy y ella era inquietante. ¿Cuándo se quebraría esa tranquilidad, cuándo alguno de los dos alcanzaría su límite y explotaría?

—¿Estás seguro de que pusimos la cantidad necesaria de espinas de puercoespín? —se sentía en la obligación de comenzar una charla, lo que fuese con tal de terminar con ese silencio que siempre se formaba entre ellos. El silencio que se forma entre dos extraños, que poco tienen para compartir. El silencio que le incomodaba y hacía sentir nerviosa. Un silencio impenetrable, que imponía distancias, que erguía paredes de hielo entre ellos. ¿Qué no eran dos jóvenes compañeros de clase, como cualquier otro par de alumnos?

—Sabes que sí lo hicimos, Granger. —Su tono era ausente, casi desinteresado. No parecía propenso a decir mucho más.

—¿Sí? Porque creo que agregamos algunas de más…

—No es cierto.

Hermione apretó los labios. ¿Qué no le incomodaba ese silencio a él también?

—Voy a fijarme —la joven se acercó al caldero e inspeccionó su interior—. Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró.

—La tengo, Granger —sonaba hastiado—. ¿Es que no puedes quedarte quieta por un sólo segundo?

El caldero comenzaba a burbujear.

—Claro que puedo. Estoy tranquila. Sólo quería comprobar que no nos hubiéramos equivocado.

—Granger…

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de hacer todos los pasos correctamente, de otro modo la poción jamás saldrá bien…

—Granger, ¿quieres callarte?

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, sorprendida. ¿Callarse? Le trataba como si estuviese histérica, cuando lo único que quería hacer era explicarle por qué debían tener cuidado.

—Malfoy, creo que no entiendes… —comenzó, pero él la interrumpió.

—No, Granger, tú no entiendes —exclamó él, exasperado—. El caldero va a reventar.

—¿Qué…? —Pero Hermione no pudo completar la frase, porque enseguida se cumplió la predicción de Malfoy. El líquido burbujeante emitía volutas de humo y comenzaba a derramarse hacia fuera del caldero. De pronto, una pequeña explosión bañó a la chica de una sustancia verdosa.

Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Sí, aquello seguramente habían sido las espinas de puercoespín.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, ahí lo tienen. Me pareció gracioso incluir algo del contenido de Pottermore, el asunto de la explosión del caldero y eso. Espero que les haya agradado. Oh, y cuéntenme... ¿Ya entraron a Pottermore? Si es así, ¿qué les ha parecido? :D


End file.
